Yuki Riddle
by Nightmare yori
Summary: With the chairman dead, Zero and Yori gone, Yuki is left to the mircy of the chairmans late wife and the woman's daughter, beaten and found by death eaters, what could possibly happen. Rating for safety. please read and review
1. Leaving

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"Talking"

: thinking :

(_**NOTE**_)

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 1 – Leaving (Prologue)

A little eight year old girl named Yuki sat in the Pews (_**I**_) of an elegant church watching the Flower girls walk down the isle in their purple ruffled dresses and red hair (_**II**_), her soon to be step-sister Emily looked at her and sneered, Yuki quickly lowered her gaze to the floor. They made it to the front of the church as the Bridal Waltz started, the sisters Emily and Natalia walked to one side as their mother started down the isle. Lillith, like her daughters had red hair, and was walking down the isle wearing a white dress made of satin and tulle (_**III**_), with pearls around her neck given to her by Kaien Cross, Yuki's adoptive father. Zero, her practically adopted brother was going to be giving out the rings, meanwhile giving Emily and Natalia death glares for giggling at him.

Yuki was the only one left out, Lillith and her soon to be step-sisters made it very clear that they would rather she not be here, its only because of Zero that Yuki was even allowed to be sitting here in the back row.

**Yuki Pov**

I hate Lillith, Emily and Natalia, and they return that hate 110% but as long as Daddy happy I'll be on my best behaviour.

I slip out the door while no one is paying attention out of the corner of my eye I see Zero looking concerned but then it changed to a death glare at the girls as they started giggling again. I walk outside towards the graves further to the side I remember Daddy took me here once to visit someone, He said it was 'a very special person', I keep walking along the rows of graves and stop at two of the newer ones. I kneel in front of them. And trace my fingers along the engraved writing, for some reason it makes me sad to see them.

"Juri-oba-chan (_**IV**_), Haruka-oji-san(_**V**_), did you know daddy's getting married today. Her name's Lillith, she has two Daughters' There names are Emily and Natalia, I don't really like them though they're mean but I promise I'll be good and try to get along with them. I'm sorry I haven't visited for a long time I was only six the last time I came, I'm eight now, a big girl. Lots of stuff's happened since I was last here, Daddy set up a School, he says once I'm older I can learn there, Zero too. Oh… Zero I almost forgot to tell you, Zero was attacked by a bad vampire just like the one Kaname-sama (_**VI**_) saved me from, you remember Kaname-sama right, Zero's family was attacked by bad vampires and he came to live with me and Daddy, he's really quiet and he doesn't talk to many people just me and daddy, he doesn't like Kaname-sama though, kaname-sama is the head of the night class, did you know Kaname-sama's a good vampire, I tried telling that to zero but he won't listen he says they're all 'beasts in human form' I don't think so, I bet there's lots of good vampires out there…" I sat further back at the base of a tree and saw a shadow move. I jumped and moved back.

"Yuki" The voice said surprised, " what are you doing here?"

"Who's there?" I ask feeling scared.

The shadow steps forward "I'm sorry did I scare you"

"Kaname-sama" I said surprised by his sudden appearance, "no you didn't scare me, im just visiting Juri-oba-chan and Haruka-oji-san why are you here" I see a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes, which is quickly covered, "visiting my parents how do you know them?" he asked "they died three years ago hence the reason why their graves are the only new ones around here"

"Your parents? Daddy said Juri-oba-san was 'a very special person' he took me here soon after I turned six." I told him.

He gave a small smile "the were friends, well sort of, my mother came up with the idea of the academy. They both shared the dream that one day humans an vampire's could co-exist, my mother wanted a place where vampire didn't have to hide behind masks."

"She sounds really nice do you miss her?" I asked him.

"I miss all my family very much, I'm the last one." He told me with a sad smile "there's another one alive but it's too dangerous for me to stay with her for long times, but I visit when I can."

I give him a smile, the jump when the church bells ring. "Oh no" I said "I'm sorry Kaname-sama but I have to go I'm not supposed to be here." I said and turned to leave "then I shall escort you back, where are you going?" he asked grabbing my hand. I looked up at him and point in the direction of the church. "I'm supposed to be in the back row of the pews, I only have five minutes to get back please hurry" I said pulling him along. "Why are you at the church?" he asked as we walked. "Daddy's getting married today." I replied.

"So you've got to make it in time for it to start? And why are you seated at the back if it's your father getting married?" he asked

"no I've got to get there before it ends, and my new step-mother didn't even want me there." I explained

"Why" he asked.

"Because they don't like me and I don't like them, Emily and Natalia are mean and are always giggling at Zero making him angry all the time so he's always grumpier than usual, and Lillith is weird she's mean as well but she just appeared, sort of, one day Daddy went into town and he came back with her and she stayed ever since and made it perfectly clear that I was an unfortunate obstacle in her plans. No idea what she meant but I don't care, I'll behave as long as she does" I said, I waved goodbye and sneaked back in the doors to my seat in time for them Daddy and Lillith to kiss, I felt like I just lost something, then I noticed a small black fog around Daddy's lips, sink into his skin as they pulled back." I looked over to Zero and saw him give a confused look towards Daddy then narrowed his eyes giving a death glare to the girls again who were hanging off his arms. They all walked out of the church with me following behind them I saw Kaname walk up to Daddy and congratulated him, the girls stopped giggling at Zero for two seconds before looking at each other and nodding Emily let go of Zero's arm and latched onto Kaname's and they both started giggling again, Kaname frowned and tried to pull away while still appearing polite but still failed, I stood and watched them interacting and couldn't help but feel jealous all of them were so pretty like a fairytale, they fit perfectly Daddy and Lillith, King and Queen, Emily and Natalia, Princess', Zero and kaname, the Princes. : There's no room for a plain little girl like me.: I thought as I looked at them all then saw Kaname looking at me with worry, :I'm fine I thought, but it's obvious that both princes have been taken: I thought looking towards their arms where the girls where still hanging of them :I guess… I'll just have to be my own knight in shining armour.:

"Yuki?" Kaname asked in a concerned tone, "are you ok"

I saw Emily give me a glare from under my bangs, "fine, just tired, thank you for your concern Kaname-sama." I said and move further back, he frowned but got the point that I didn't want to talk.

8 years later

I'm lying in the middle of my room in a puddle of my blood wondering how this happened, I swore to myself that I would never need a knight to save me right now it seems like the only thing that would have even the slightest chance. And I can't rely on Zero since he left earlier this year running after Shizuka Hio and his twin brother Ichiru. I remember what Natalia said, "…Zero ran to get away from you…" I shift my thoughts from the painful memories, I spent 4 years learning to defend myself to get stronger and it's still not enough, I remember a time when Kaname would save me, he'd come to my rescue whenever I was in trouble until last year, Emily's voice rang through my head this time accusing me "…Kaname won't talk to you…" I almost start to cry. : No I won't cry, I won't let them win: the chairman taught me to stay strong that no matter what there'll be someone to help me,: daddy: I thought as Lillith's voice Penetrated my head, "…your father decided death was better than being with you and I'm sure your birth parents felt the same way. Don't you get it everybody hates you…" I feel tears sliding down my cheeks :It's not true, it can't be: I think to myself and force myself to stand up. I will find a place where I can learn, where I can do what I want someplace I'll be safe. I push myself to reach the door, and then to the forest, from tree to tree I limp, my place slow and wavering.

:I Need to find somewhere safe: these where my last thoughts as I fell to the ground getting mud on my clothes and the remains of my hair.

TBC

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

_**I – **_**Pews:**_ the long seats in churches _

_**II – **_**Emily and Natalia:**___Pic on Profile_

III – Lillith: Pic on Profile

_**IV – **_**Oba-chan:** _Aunty_

_**V – **_**oji-san:** _Uncle_

_**VI – **_**Sama:**___honorific used towards someone of higher status_

Please tell me what you think of the new version; I want to re-write the whole thing so far because it's not very good. The storyline should stay relatively similar.

_**1,619 words**_


	2. Found

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"talking"

: thinking :

(_**Notes**_)

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 2 - Found

Bella Pov

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Fenrir" (_**I**_) Tom yelled out as the death eaters disperse "stay behind I have something I would like to discuss with the three of you, Lucius please get your wife." Lucius nodded and walked from the room to the floo room the only place in the manor you could get in or out of with magic, while my husband and I walk towards Tom.

"What do you need?" Rodolphus asked, I rolled my eyes my husband has no sense of subtlety. Tom rose an eyebrow, that's right, he's back to looking like Tom not the snake-like thing he was before, of course that look did work well when scaring the majority of the death eaters in line, because let's face it, who want's to cross a guy that looks that evil.

"I know you've been wondering why I look like this again. The answer is also your mission, I wish for my goddaughter to stay, so you two, and Lucius are going to Japan, to a school, Cross Academy. You need to talk to Kaien Cross and come to an arrangement to let her stay with us, for the holidays at least." He finished and I started laughing and running around, cackling out loud,

"Yuki's coming!" I shouted, Fenrir had a slight smile on his face, and Rodolphus was grinning, you see, we're not as heartless as the light pegs us for.

Lucius walked back in with his wife by his side. They both bowed then stood straight,

"Lucius you're with those three, Narcissa You might need to help her settle in once she gets here. You leave in five minutes." He said then called for a house elf

"Mimmsy is here Master… what can Mimmsy do for Master?" the elf asked bowing it's head.

"I need you to prepare a room in the north wing, the one overlooking the Castle" Tom Said. Narcissa and Lucius Gasped, I giggled in response.

"Yuki's coming to stay, we're going to get her now." I almost yelled in my excitement.

"Then what are you still here for?" Narcissa Yelled at us, I pouted "well, are you going or not she might live forever but we certainly wont… get to it" she said as she pushed us out her doors.

Lucius Pov

We apparated to the academy gates when Fenrir stopped suddenly, and growled.

"What's wrong?" Rodolphus asked.

"Blood" Fenrir answered frowning.

"And… we're here for yuki, need I remind you, we were told to speak to the chairman, get his permission, get Yuki and go." Bella said. I took a deep breath and looked around, "how about we split up, Bella and Fenrir follow the scent, help the person, and Rodolphus and I will go talk to the chairman." I said and walked off with Rodolphus through the gates. Not even giving them time to object as I walked towards the main office where we walked in and knocked on the door, after hearing a soft "come in" we entered. I looked around and saw that it was overly decorated with expensive vases and paintings; I walk towards the desk, look at the woman sitting in behind it.

"We were told we were to speak to the Chairman of this school do you know where he is?" Lucius asked in a polite but no nonsense tone.

"My husband died 2 years ago, how might _I_ help you? She asked leaning forward showing he cleavage for both men to see, yet their eyes remained on her face, thankyou for your time but if he's not here then that means that she is allowed to come with us" Rodolphus said almost sneering at the woman, there was something not right about this woman, I just couldn't figure it out.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked standing up and walking over to me, "I'll help you with anything I can" she said as she moved even closer, "you must be rich, are you looking for a school of your child/children?" she said moving even closer, :I'm going to kill this bitch if she doesn't get away from me: I thought tightening my grip on my cane ready to draw my wand. Rodolphus seemed to notice because he drew her attention, as Lucius calmed down.

"Actually, we're here to take one away, we're here for a Yuki…"

"That little bitch what do you want with her, oh I get it, she did something wrong got in trouble with drugs or something, well guess what I'm not paying for her, she can fix her own mess, she's been nothing but trouble since the day her father died. Take her make her pay off her own debt I don't care, the useless pile of crap doesn't do anything helpful so just take her she should be in the house." With that said she pushed them out the door and slammed it behind them.

We both sighed in relief, to be close to a woman like that was horrific, Purebloods are ever faithful to their spouses just like in the old times even if you didn't love them you would never cheat on them with another, and having a woman so openly drape themselves over you was a very uncomfortable experience, : I just hope Narcissa doesn't take this too bad:

"Can you believe that woman…" Rodolphus ranted and I cut him off, "how do you think I felt she was all over me, anyway we need to find Bella and Fenrir and get Yuki out of this place that woman made it perfectly clear that we could get Yuki and go." He said then whispered a point me spell to find the others.

Fenrir

I watched as Lucius and Rodolphus walked off towards the school, and looked at Bellatrix, "lets go the sooner we deal with this the sooner we find Yuki." I said and walked out to the trees, : the blood came from the school, but headed this direction: I thought as I followed the scent, :why is it so familiar?: I asked myself then stopped dead as I saw a crumpled body collapsed on the ground, I growled as I ran towards the bloodied and beaten figure. No wonder the scent was so familiar it was Yuki, I knelt next to her, and shouted for Bella to hurry and find Lucius and Rodolphus." I yelled at her and her ran back in the direction we came in, I couldn't believe this we were pack, all of us, Tom, Bella, Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus, and most of the inner circle we all vowed to Juri and Haruka we would protect their little girl, and by the looks of it, we failed. I swallowed my grief and reminded myself that she wasn't gone yet, so I pulled out a pouch from my robes and started looking through the potions, I looked back at her and sighed, we're going to need Severus. : ok let's see, blood replenishing, minor healing potion, dreamless sleep, so she'll stay asleep while we get her to the manor :

I hear rustling and turn to attack the intruders only to realise it was only the rest of the group.

"I need one of you to go back and get Snape ready, I'm defiantly no medi-wizard but I know this is going to take a hell of a lot of potions. We need to stabilise her condition and get her back to the manor as soon as possible."

I could tell none of them wanted to leave so I decided for them. "Bella you go, we need the muscles in this not the magic, we need to carry her please get Snape to the floo room." I said and turned back to Yuki, making her swallow the blood replenishing potions and the dreamless sleep, then the minor healing potion, the minor healing kicked in first, her skin started knitting itself together and her bruises fading to leave the original pale skin behind.

Suddenly two vampires appeared, "What do you think your doing" he yelled, "put her down!"

The other was glaring at us.

Lucius Pov

"You think we'll leave the girl here to be beaten?" I asked sarcastically "no we're taking her somewhere safe, and if Kuran asks tell him she's with Tom."

They said as Rodolphus and Fenrir picked up Yuki and put her on a conjured stretcher. Even though Fenrir would have easily picked her up on his own, it was well known that he was a bit rough, and carrying she bridal style would have hurt her wounds, while we cannot use magic on her directly we can use it on objects around her. Rodolphus and Fenrir picked up both ends of the stretcher and stood.

"Go, I'll keep them from coming after you, get out and I'll follow" I said to them stepping forward. I drew my wand and pointer it at the vampires to be ready for an attack. Suddenly the ground froze, and the tree near my head caught alight. : ah…nobles : I thought as I heard the others disapparate, "I'm sorry , it seems I have to go now, don't worry about Yuki no-one will hurt her where she's been taken. Bye" I finished and disapparated.

Severus Pov

I was walking through the halls as a black blur shot towards me,

"Severus, come quick." The blur shouted and pulled me by the robes.

"What the hell is going on Bellatrix?" I snapped at her. It's 10:47 and I have been brewing potions since yesterday morning, I'm sorry if I'm a bit crabby, especially since this was my first chance to sleep in the last two days. She started mumbling about healers, potions, hurt, and Yuki wait a second.

"Yuki? Are you saying she's back? Why do you need potions, is she hurt?" I asked rapidly then my eyes widened as I stepped into the floo room, I then ran over to them and helped them carry her to the infirmary.

"Bella, get Tom, he needs to see this." I said and turned to Fenrir asking what potions she's been given so far then work around them, another two blood replenishing potions, because she still very pale, I then cast a diagnostic spell and started administering the potions.

: Fractured bones, broken ribs, shattered hand, hairline fracture on her head, etc. I'd hate to think what this would have been before the minor healing potion. :

Somewhere in the middle of all this Tom came in he saw the state of his goddaughter, swore and started pacing and yelling.

"Tom please calm down, you're helping no on one at the moment. Please hand me the skele-gro." I said as I held my hand out for the bottle, I gave her just enough to heal the broken bones before stepping back and taking a breath.

"Now we wait." I said sitting in a chair across the room.

TBC

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

_**I – **_**Lucius, Rodolphus, Bella, Fenrir, Tom and Narcissa **– pic on profile, just pretend Lucius is a blonde.

Please tell me what you think of the new version.

_**Ch 1**__** -**_ _**1,619 words**_

_**Ch 2**__** - 1,825 words**_

_**Total**__** - 3,444 words**_


	3. Meeting

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"talking"

: thinking :

(_**Notes**_)

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 3 – Explanations

Aidou Pov

I was walking back from class when I smelt the delicious smell of Yuki's blood.

"It seems that Yuki's gotten herself hurt again, should we go help Akatsuki?" I asked rhetorically and walked towards the smell.

"Your going to get into trouble for this Hanabusa, Kaname will punish you again." Kain said as he followed me. (_**I**_)

:or so you think: I thought but answered "it's worth it, besides it smells like there's a lot of blood, we should go help her out anyway." Then we walked through the clearing to see strange people in suits and Yuki lying on the ground covered in blood.

"What do you think you're doing? Put her down!" I yelled out to them, probably not the best idea, but I'm not going to let them take Yuki, there's a reason Kaname told me to protect her, I know about his secrets, I'm the only one he's ever told, it's part of the reason I act this way, after all, who would believe the night class 'idol' was doing anything more than flirting?

I saw Kain glare at them. : Of course the whole night class knows Kaname-sama cares about her, none of them would intentionally hurt her, well, I think the only one dumb enough so far was Shizuka Hio-sama, but she was already part mad, she almost got Yuki's blood if not for Zero, if she hadn't high tailed it out of the academy Kaname-sama would have killed her, oh well Zero'll probably finish her at this rate. : I think to myself then hear them respond.

"…Think we'll leave the girl here to be beaten? No we're taking her somewhere safe, and if Kuran asks tell him she's with Tom." I pause as they put her on the stretcher and stood up carrying her between them, I heard the blonde whisper something but didn't pay any attention as my eyes were stuck on Yuki's form. "How did this happen" I whispered to myself. But stood straighter, poised to attack when the blonde drew his wand, I sent ice along the ground ready to freeze him if need be, I saw Kain light the tree near the blondes head, then the two with Yuki 'pop'ed out of existence, sure I'd heard about magic as a child, what noble didn't but to see it up close… oops he's talking again.

"… it seems I have to go now, don't worry about Yuki no-one will hurt her where she's been taken, Goodbye." The man said and 'pop'ed away too. I stood there for a few minutes trying to think, : where have I heard the name Tom…: I thought for a little longer I know I heard the name from Kaname-sama…: I felt my eyes widen as the realisation hit me, "Tom Riddle." I whispered and walked in the direction of the moon dorms, so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise I was standing infront of the dorm heads room and the door opened, showing Kaname in his usual black silk shirt and night class uniform. (_**II**_)

"Yes?" he said in a 'why are you bothering me tone'.

"We need to talk. Tom sent people to get her." I said and looked behind me to make sure kain was gone, sure enough he was standing near Ruka watching her with invisible hearts in his eyes, I sigh at the thought of those two you think they'd realise by now they like each other.

I turn my attention back to Kaname as he steps aside, silently inviting me to enter. I walk in and sit in one of the chairs.

"Talk." He said in a commanding tone.

I sigh and start "ok I smelt Yuki's blood so I followed the scent, turns out she was severely injured, in the clearing was three men near her, two of them looked like aristocrats, one had blonde hair, the other had dark brown almost black, the last one looked more 'wild' like he was part animal, he had dishevelled brown hair and looks strong… they said something about Telling you she was with Tom, and that she would be safe with them. I remembered you telling me Tom Riddle was Yuki's godfather in England, Who were those people?" I asked him.

I saw him take a deep breath then give a small smile, "about time they came and got her they're two years late… The blonde would have been Lucius Malfoy, the brunette is Rodolphus Lestrange, and the 'wild' one might be Fenrir Greyback… Over in England there are a lot of people who'll look after her, Tom and his inner circle of friends/ followers, my parents trusted them with Yuki and gave many 'godparent' titles out for Yuki.

Kaien Cross was her first, considering he was named that at her birth, next was Tom, the second godfather, who gets custody if Kaien was unable to. After that you have two of the three black sisters, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, primary godmother, and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Everyone who was there tonight was in some way shape or form, family to her, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Then what about this Greyback person?" I asked

"He never got a title, he doesn't need one to think of her as family, he's a werewolf, therefore Yuki is a part of his pack." I said.

"is there anything else need or you want to know, just ask ok Kaname-sama" I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded and I moved towards the door, "And Aidou, Just call me Kaname, ok, after all of this it seems a bit silly to still be using such honorifics." He said, I gasped and shook my head in response, "no arguments Aidou. At least when we're in private. Ok." I admitted defeat and nodded "of course Kaname-sa… of course Kaname." I said and left the room.

Kaname Pov

: finaly someone got her out of there, I thought, she's changed so much since Kaien got married to Lillith. After that she would never accept any help, yet still helped everyone else twice as much. What happened? :I thought as I looked towards my dresser the photo, I kept framed from it as I walked to my bed, : I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I couldn't co near you, he'd find out. Please… stay safe.: I thought as I looked at the picture of her from the first Christmas we'd spent together after she became Yuki Cross, :soon, she'll most likely become a Riddle. Hmm Yuki Riddle. I wish you luck, you've got a lot to learn and not a lot of time to do it, especially if you want to go to one of the Magic schools.: I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep her picture in my hand fell to be replaced by a cream coloured piece of parchment…

TBC

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

_**I –**_** Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa: Kain **_Pic on Profile_

_**II – **_**Kaname:**_ Pic on Profile_

Please tell me what you think of the new version.

_**Ch 1**__** – 1,618 words**_

_**Ch 2**__** – 1,824 words **_

_**Ch 3**__** – 1,155 words**_

_**Total**__** – 4,597 words**_


	4. Introductions

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"talking"

: thinking :

(_**Notes**_)

–Pastletonongue –

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 4 - Introductions

Yuki Pov

"Ahhh" I groaned as I came back to consciousness. : I want to go back to sleep, I'm nice and warm and so comfortable. : I thought then my eyes snapped open, I shouldn't be comfortable, I just collapsed in the forest. : WHERE THE HELL AM I? : I look around the room to see people sitting most of them asleep and the only one up was reading a book. (_**I)**_ : Who are these people? : I ask myself, then I feel something moving at my feet, I look down and scream, waking all the occupants of the room and gathering the man reading's attention. The snake hissed at me to lower my voice. At that moment I decided I was dreaming, : I mean who can talk to snakes anyway, it must be a dream. : I said and closed my eyes, and then I heard another similar hiss. – Nagini, come away from her, your scaring her – it said, : no now there's two snakes : I thought and squeezed my eyes tighter. :

- Yes master - the first snake hissed, I'm confused, : how does a snake be a master of another snake.: gradually I feel the weight slide off my legs and relax enough to open my eyes. Standing around me were seven people looking at me in open curiosity.

" Feel better now?" after I nodded the man kept talking, "I assume you have some questions. You can ask anything you like and we'll answer, but only after you answer one of mine, ok." I slowly nodded and looked at the people cautiously when it became clear no one her was going to hurt me I nodded more surely.

"My question is… What happened to leave in such a condition, you've been asleep for two days. Even after we healed you. Ah I'm sorry I'm being rude, my name is Tom Riddle, these are Narcissa or Cissa, Bellatrix or Bella, Lucius, Fenrir, Severus, and Rodolphus." It was after Tom finished talking that I realised I didn't feel any pain anywhere, "What…" I started then shook my head : It's impolite to answer a question with a question : I thought then answered. "My name's Yuki Cross, and…" I froze up, : How am I supposed to tell all these people that I'm too weak to protect myself against my stepsisters. :

"It was part of your family wasn't it." The black haired man stated, I flinched and looked away. He sighed and whispered something to Tom who then looked at me and smiled weakly.

" You don't need to worry, no-one here is going to let anyone hurt you. How about you ask your questions and then we'll each tell you a bit about us, and in turn you tell us about yourself, ok?" Tom asked. I slowly nod.

"Where am I? Why are you helping me? How am I healed? I don't understand." I whisper in quick succession.

The two females come to sit on the bed, the dark haired brunette, Bellatrix, I reminded myself seemed a bit hyper, the blonde however remained graceful and calm.

The blonde looked at me and answered, " Your at Riddle manor. Because you are family and a combination of magic and potions." She answered in order. " Wait a second, what do you mean because we're family?" I asked confused.

"Everyone here is part of your family, I myself am your Godmother, Bella your secondary godmother and Tom is your secondary godfather." I still don't understand. I saw Tom take a breath.

" Yuki, I am your secondary godfather, so if anything happens to your primary godfather, Kaien Cross, I become your Primary godfather, I am put in charge of you well being." he said and Narcissa picked up where he left off.

" I am your primary godmother and Lucius is my husband so you're practically his godchild as well." She aid and Bella continued.

" I'm your secondary godmother so if anything happens to Cissa I become primary godmother like Tom. Like Cissa I'm married to Rodolphus so he's practically your godfather as well." Bella finished talking and Severus started.

" While I was not given the title of a godparent I was unofficially dubbed your 'uncle' Probably because I'm somewhat distantly related to you, my family has been in England since before yours left." He finished and Fenrir continued.

"I was not given a title, your parents did not think I needed one since I clamed you as pack, being Alpha I put my pack before everything else, they believed that was enough reason for me to protect you." He finished.

" Then why didn't you come sooner? Chairman died six months ago and I've been living in hell since, not even my training could help me, it just makes them angrier." I yelled at them, : Why do they tell me they care, when I finally learned not to.: I thought to myself and stared at the blanket till they answered.

"We didn't find out about Kaien until we got there, we just assumed that he wanted you to stay with him for longer than we agreed so we left him another eight months with you before we came to pick you up, what I don't understand is why Kaname never told us." Lucius stated.

"Ok you've held up your part of the deal I'll tell you about myself… I'm 16, I mastered Jujutsu, judo, jojutsu (staff fighting) and aikido, I was at the top of my class and I was learning Kendo and Kyudo (Japanese archery) Before the chairman died and Lilith decided I wasn't worth the money and refused to pay for it. I was a prefect until he died as well, I had a brother, well practically, named Zero Kiryu, and he's off somewhere chasing after a pureblood that bit him and his twin brother who is travelling with said pureblood. Not much else to say really." I said and looked back at the blanket still covering my legs that's when I realised I was wearing a white dress I tilted my head.

" Ah that's one of Cissa's more modest Nightgowns," (_**II**_) Lucius said.

"We couldn't very well leave you in your other clothes could we?" Cissa said after she hit her husband on the arm.

"Umm. Thank you for letting me borrow this." I said unsurely

"Don't worry, you'll have to wear her stuff till we can take you shopping for clothes… and a new haircut." Tom said indicating to my hair.

Fenrir who was silent until this point spoke up.

" Maybe Severus could brew a few hair growing potions, before we take her shopping you know your stylist charges through the roof for them." He said to Cissa who raised an eyebrow in question, "why would I be concerned over money?" she asked rhetorically. Bella was bouncing on the bed next to me. I saw Severus and Lucius roll their eyes, and Severus spoke up.

"I'll go brew it why don't you two stop bickering and Fenrir, weren't you supposed to be back with you pack tonight?" he said as he walked out the door, Fenrir's eyes widened and he looked at me,

" Sorry cub gotta go." He said and walked out the door

"Cub?" I asked myself quietly.

"Fenrir calls everyone underage in his pack pup, you're the first cub I've heard of. Anyway Cissa and I have to go to bed soon we need to get to the platform early tomorrow" Lucius said and Cissa stood up and kissed me on the forehead. I swallowed a lump in my throat and said my goodbyes to both of them.

Bella and Rodolphus were next claiming that they needed to check on the outer circle they walked out the door, two by two they left till it was just Tom and i.

"Goodnight" he said, standing from a chair I hadn't noticed he'd dragged over earlier, "I'll most likely be in my study, I'm two doors down and across the hall if you need me, if I'm not there, go through the door on the right and it lead's to my private chambers, wake me if you need to." He said and dimmed the lights till they were barely existent; the only bright light left was the candle on the bedside table, which I blew out after a few seconds, somehow even though I was only awake for a few hours, I feel extremely tired. I slid back down till my head hit the pillow and dragged my covers up, thinking about what I found out today.

TBC

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

_**I –**_** Room: **_Pic on profile house also on profile_

_**II **_– **Nightgown: **_Pic on profile_

Please tell me what you think of the new version.

_**Ch 1**__** – 1,618 words**_

_**Ch 2**__** – 1,824 words **_

_**Ch 3**__** – 1,155 words**_

_**Ch 4**_** – **_**1,442 words**_

_**Total**__** – 6,039 words**_


	5. Platform 9 and 34

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"talking"

: thinking :

(_**Notes**_)

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 5 – Platform 9 and ¾

Yuki Pov

I woke to someone shaking me. I turned and yawned then looked at the person waking me.

"Well come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry." She says. She doesn't give me a chance to respond just pulls some things out of her pocket and enlarges them, telling me too hurry. I head to the bathroom with the things in my hands, after a quick shower I get changed. I look at myself in the mirror; the beautiful navy dress clashes horribly with my hideous hacked at hair. With the dress are some navy shoes and accessories, silver earrings and ring both with sapphire gems and a bow hair band. I leave it out, there isn't much for it hold back after all. I walked back into the other room to see tom sitting there.

He smirked at me then said. "I see Cissa got to you before I did, she always wanted a daughter, though she wouldn't replace Draco for anything but she can't have anymore children so I hope your ready for her to be an overbearing mother figure. She'll most likely pamper you to death, anyway I wanted to show you something." He said and walked out to a door I hadn't noticed, I followed him slowly and gasped at the view.

"It's the best view in the manor, this was your room even before you came here. Just for this reason." He said and pointed out to a large castle like place halfway through the valley bellow.

"That is where your parents grew up." he said pointing to it. Maybe one day you'll get to see it up close, unfortunately none of us can get inside so you'll have to wait for a while to see it up close. Now let's head to breakfast, Severus should have left your potions with the house elves before he left to go back to Hogwarts for the last feast." He said and held his arm out for me. I giggled and looped my hand through his and walked with him through the long labyrinth of halls to the dining room.

"Yuki, come sit with me!" Bella yells across the room jumping up and down, I look at Tom and he nods, I let go of his arm and head towards Bella and sit between her and Cissa.

"Thank you for the dress, its beautiful." I said shyly.

"Your welcome" she said and turned back to Lucius and Tom who sat next to him having a quiet conversation, I tried to hear what they were saying but was distracted when a funny looking creature appeared in front of me. I tilted my head and looked at Bella.

" These must be the potions Severus left for us." She said and took them, it then vanished.

" What was that?" I asked her. She looked at me funny for a second then realisation lit up her face.

"That was a house elf, like a servant of sorts, our magic keeps them alive, and in exchange they work for us, of course there are some families who harm them, but there's not much we can do about it. Anyway here are your potions, she said then placed them in front of me I went to pick one up to study it but was stopped by Rodolphus who reached past Bella and took the little crystal vials and took a piece of paper from under it, he unfolded it then read what was on the paper...

He looked at me then at the paper again. "How long do you want your hair?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked at him. "I don't mind anything is better than it is now." I said indicating the uneven choppy mess of hair on my head.

He smiled then said " you still look beautiful, even like that, now I think long hair, like when you where younger." He said and poured two and a half vials into the crystal goblet he'd taken from in front of me.

"Here" he said handing it back to me I took hold of it and smelled it, I almost smiled, it smelt like strawberries, I took a deep breath and drank the purple coloured liquid.

"It tastes like strawberries." I said to them, Bella pouted and felt a tingling feeling on my scalp.

"How come he'll make potions that taste nice for Yuki but everything he makes for other people tastes like old socks and rotten eggs." Bella complained pouting again. I saw Rodolphus roll his eyes and smile at her. I shook my head then scratched at it, it's really starting to get annoying now. I took my hand from my head and saw long brunette locks tangled through my fingers, I pulled at the hair and yelped "OW!" I rubbed my head to numb the pain and saw everyone looking at me, I quickly avoid their gazes by looking at the table. I heard Cissa sigh then someone stood.

"Well what are we waiting for." Lucius said, " I believe we need to get to the train station, yes?" he raised an eyebrow and headed for the door, now t hat everyone is standing I notice what they're wearing, Cissa was wearing a black gown that clung to her curves, it had silver lines twisting through it, she also had a miniature hat with feathers and, a veil it reminds me of lolita, I giggled at the thought, and saw a flash of silver around her left arm, a watch. Around her neck, a heart shaped pendant with an onyx stone and her ears, drop shaped onyx earrings. She picked up a black silk clutch on her way out (_**I**_)

I looked at Lucius and saw that he was wearing a plain suit, but it still looked expensive.

I look around for Tom but I can't find him

"Don't worry he's just had something to do he should be back by the time we finish shopping." Rodolphus said then whispered something under his breath and his features changed. He has a darkened tan, and a small amount of stubble; he's wearing a blue shirt with a pin stripe suit and a striped tie. Now there's only Bella and I in the room. She whispers the same thing Rodolphus did and she becomes a blond, with tamer heir and he face softens and become less angular. Her dress is black and only has one sleeve, it's also higher one side than the other because it's gathered, the sleeve covers her left arm all the way to her wrist, on her right wrist she's wearing black and silver bangles, her left ring finger has and engagement and wedding bands on it, she has sliver and black necklaces one has a silver cross on it, on her way out of the room she pucks up a black D&G handbag.

I follow her out and down the hall to enter a study. : I thought we were going to the train station.: Rodolphus turned to me. "We're going to floo to the platform, all you have to do is go to the fireplace and take a handful of powder form the pot through it into the fireplace and call out your destination, in this case, 'Platform nine and ¾'" he said and walked me to the fireplace. I took a handful of powder just like I was told to and stepped into the empty fireplace; I then dropped the powder to my feet, "Platform nine and three quarters." I said and felt myself spinning I landed on my feet and just as I stepped out of the fireplace I saw the flames erupt behind me again and Bella appeared, then Lucius, then Cissa and finally Rodolphus.

"Did you fall?" he asked smiling.

"No!" I exclaimed. : I may be a klutz but I'm not that bad. : I thought and turned as I heard the sound of a train. A scarlet red train came to a stop just outside past the fireplaces. Once the doors opened I found out the meaning of chaos. The children ran out pushing and shoving to get to their families, once the initial rush finished three people calmly walked off the train, a girl with bushy brown hair was comforting a boy with messy black hair and glasses, the last boy had platinum blonde hair. The blonde walked calmly towards us, and stood in front of Cissa, my attention found it's way to the black haired boy again, I took in his appearance, his clothes were baggy, not because they were made that way but because they were at least 4 sizes too big. His glasses looked like something from a second hand bin and he was too skinny, I frowned at the thought, either he's anorexic or he's been starved, that and he's to short for his age either his parent were midgets or he's been severely neglected. I completely miss Cissa talking to me as I crept away following the boy, I noticed he was jittery and flinched and any sudden movement or loud sounds. I come up from behind him slowly coming to walk next to him.

"Hello." I said "My name's Yuki, who're you?" I asked politely.

He looked at me as if I had two heads :why does everyone think I'm crazy today.: I thought the snapped back to attention as he lifted up his bangs… I blink at his "ahh, that doesn't answer my question, how should I know who people are by scar, people all over the world have scars." I say and he looks at me in shock.

" Your not from the wizarding world are you? Oh I'm sorry, my name's Harry Potter." I smile at him.

" I'm from Japan, I know that there's more things in the world than humans, in fact my first memory was being attacked and saved by a vampire… or is it vampire's if there's two? Anyway who do you live with?" I ask and just as that came out of my mouth a loud booming voice came over the crowd. "BOY, GET OVER HERE NOW!" it shouted. I frown as Harry jumps and goes to rush away, but I slip in front of him.

I look at him sadly and give a weak smile, "You don't have to go back there you know, we're the same, I'm sure my godparent's wouldn't mind an extra person" his eyes widen at my words.

"How did you…" he started "know? It's easy to see when you know what to look for, your clothes and glasses, your too skinny and… vertically challenged, your jittery and you flinch at any sudden movement, acting as if someone's going t hit you… I know what it's like, my stepmother and her daughters make Cinderella's family look like those happy tv ones, so don't hesitate to ask me for help ok." I said and the booming voice repeated itself, the language was more colourful this time though.

" I have to go." He said and jumped as another round of curse words started, "keeping him waiting is just going to ensure a worse beating."

"Or, you could come with me and not get a beating at all?" I said to him.

He was starting to hyperventilate, " may I touch you" I asked, reminding myself of the night when Zero first came to live with the chairman and I. He nodded. I slowly and carefully took his hand and lead him back to everyone. The cursing got worse and Harry was distracted so I let go of his hand and tugged Cissa's hand she looked away form the blonde boy and to me, I caught a brief glimpse of the boys silver-blue eyes and realised this must be Draco. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered into her ear, " I met someone like me can we take him home?" I asked and looked at her with puppy eyes, she in turn melted " of course, who is it darling." She asked and I ran off back to Harry who was struggling with a fat purple man :that is a man, right, not a whale: Harry got hit on the face leaving a big purple mark and I ran at them : quite a considerable feat, especially since I'm wearing heels : I jump on the man and hit him on the head using my elbows and knuckles when he threw me into a wall I flashed back to the times I was helpless to do anything and I screamed at him, the next thing I know I have a gun in my hand pointed at the fat man who froze at the site of it.

" Harry get away from him." I said calmly. Everyone around us just kept moving not noticing anything. Bt the time the man reacted Harry was already standing next to me. He ran at us Harry started to panic and I reacted on instinct and pulled the trigger. My eyes widened when strands of black shot out and passed through him, leaving him screaming on the ground. I look back at the gun and saw the name "Fukushū" I read out loud.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked from behind me.

" Revenge" I said simply and turned to see Cissa and Lucius coming around the corner followed by the others, Rodolphus and Lucius ran between the Purple man and I Cissa and Bella came and asked if I was alright and Draco stood further away, watching us, Lucius and Rodolphus asked what happened and I showed them my gun.

Lucius hit the man on the head when he tried to get up, then grabbed him by the back of his shirt, he struggled with the weight so Rodolphus helped.

"we'll take him away you lot go shopping, including you Mr potter, since I have no doubts Yuki has managed to… persuade my wife into letting you stay with either us or her godfather you will need to be presentable at least no more rags." Lucius said looking at Harry's clothes. I grin at him as he and Rodolphus vanish.

" Where are we going now?" I asked,

" We have three choices. London, New York or Tokyo." Bella said

" I want to go to America but I also want Lolita." I said.

" How about we split what's left of the day?" Cissa Reasoned

"I don't have any money with me at the moment can we go to Gringotts first?" Harry said timidly.

" Don't worry about it we're Malfoys, one of the richest families in Europe, and Yuki even though she doesn't remember is from one richer than ours, Practically and literally royalty at the same time." Cissa said waving him off.

She directed everyone to the fireplaces and through in the powder, "Empire state building." She said and walked through. We all repeated her actions and found ourselves in a tastefully decorated lobby.

TBC

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

_**I - everyone's outfits: **__pic's on profile_

Please tell me what you think of the new version.

_**Ch 1**__** – 1,618 words**_

_**Ch 2**__** – 1,824 words **_

_**Ch 3**__** – 1,155 words**_

_**Ch 4**_** – **_**1,442 words**_

_**Ch 5**__** – 2,507 words**_

_**Total**__** – 6,039 words**_


	6. Shopping

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"talking"

: thinking :

(_**Notes**_)

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 6 - shopping

We walked out of the fireplaces and into a lobby, and headed out the back into an ally. We walked through stores coming out with multiple bags, which Cissa shrunk and put in her pockets. After two hours of this Harry and I where changed, he was wearing an American Eagle blue shirt, lack jeans, a leather jacket and leather fingerless gloves, chains, tags and a cross dangled from his neck and jeans and an earring.

"Never new you had it in you, Potter. I'm impressed, for once you look… presentable." Draco said, with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Draco just say what your thinking, he looks hot."

Draco and Harry both blushed and looked away, I laughed and walked forward to an 'apple' store, I walk in behind Bella and the door chimes.

"Ah finally some special customers, over here please…yes right there, you see this" he said indicating to an IPhone. "I can give you one of these, for free if you buy our, IPad and IPod with our magic repelling charms. See good deal yes." The salesman started rambling and cissa came over. " your not going to earn any customers if you keep talking" she said, the man stopped and she continued, "now what do these things do?…" she asked and Cissa and the salesman drifted into a conversation. I wonder off to look around; I glance at myself in the reflective display case. A light blue dress, white bag, blue ballet flats, a heart necklace, ring and studs. I smile and walk back to the sales person just as they finish talking with cissa.

"Come back in a few hours and they'll be done." He said and we all walked out of the store.

"Where to now?" I ask.

"We need to get you some things to study with, top of the list a wand only problem is that America doesn't have a shopping district like England and anything magical over here is normally kept to the people who live here." Bella said.

"Then since we've got everything from here why don't we just head to Japan and come back here for the things when we're done." Cissa reasoned. We nodded in agreement and headed back to the empire state building.

/Wand shop, JAPAN\\\\\\\\\\\

The bell rang as we entered the shop.

"Rather clean when compared to Olivanders." Draco said.

A cheerful lady stepped out of the shadows. She looked at me and walked back out of the room, "well are you coming or not?" her voice rang through the shelves. "I don't have an existing wand for you so we'll need to make one from scratch." I followed the voice and turned around a corner, shelves of materials, stones, gems and goo stood in rows.

"Ok now close you eyes and walk around the room. Pick up anything you feel a connection to." she said, I walked around and picked up something bumpy, two gems, two vials, a small container and a sharp tooth like object. I walked back to the centre of the room and opened my eyes.

"So it really is you. Your parents left those for you, but I'm amazed but the unicorn blood and horn shards. Let's take a closer look shall we. Black Japanese Maple, 7 galleons. Unicorn Blood, freely given, 10 galleons. Unicorn horn shards, 4 galleon. Crystals, blood ruby, 8 galleons, lunar sapphire, 8 galleons. And the Pureblood vampire Fang and blood, left here for you by your parents. That's a total of 37 galleons. It'll have to be done in two wands because otherwise it'll become an unstable power source. Why don't you take a look around the ally while I work on this" I nodded and headed to the door. I smiled at them and said, "It'll be a while till it's finished. She suggested we take a look around while we wait."

"Good idea, I've wanted to see if I could open a gringotts account over here." Bella said.

"Why? You live in England." I said.

"Yes but if anyone finds something under my name it automatically goes to the ministry." She explained.

I nod then say "well what're we still here for then?" and we head to the tall white building.

"You might want to check yours as well Yuki, It could have something from your parents in one of them" cissa said.

"Have an account?" I asked as we walked into the bank, taking notice of the poem inscribed on the doors,

Shiranai o nyūryoku shimasuga, kakaru mimi o katamukeru nani ga yoku no tsumi o omachi shite orimasu no dare ga toru kakutoku shinai mono nitsuite wa,, sono kawari ni, hotondo no tadai no gisei o harau hitsuyō ga arimasu anata wa watashi-tachi no yuka no shita ni motomerunode, mo shi hōmotsu wa, kesshite anata no shita dorobō suru ni wa, keikoku sa rete ori, chūi shite kudasai Takara ijō o mitsukeru. (i)

We walked in and were taken immediately to a counter. "My name is Snapclaw(ii), what can I do for you?" the goblin asked looking down at us.

"I would like to open an account," Bella said and was led away by another goblin.

"The rest of you?" Snapclaw asked. I look at cissa and saw her lean towards the goblin and whisper something. The goblins eyes widened and he stepped away from the counter and stood in front of us. "Please wait here, I will get the account manager." Snapclaw said and ran through a door behind the counter. I looked at cissa and frowned.

"Ah, it has been a while, I must say you are the spitting image of your mother, however we still need to test you blood. Please cut your finger and drop three drops of blood into this bowl, the liquid will turn blue or red; if it's blue we will lead you to your vault." He said and I picked up the knife. "My name is Riptoothby the way" (iii) he said as I cut my finger. 1.2.3. Done I put my finger in my mouth for a few seconds waiting for it to stop bleeding (iv), the liquid turned blue and Riptooth lead up through a door and over to a cart. "Please take a seat."He said and we all gathered into the small cart.

"Please keep all limbs inside the cart at all times of the ride thank you." He turned and pulled a lever. We went speeding down the tracks and turning sharp corners until we jerked to a stop. We got out of the cart and stood in front of a large set of doors with a coat of arms engraved into the onyx stone I stepped forward when I was told to and laid a hand on the door only to have it sink through. I turned to te goblin.

"These doors haven opened for thousands of years, whatever is in there your family wanted to keep a secret. Only someone with you blood can enter now. Go in you will be perfectly safe. One last thing. This vault is also used as the resting grounds for your ancestors, sleeping or not." He finished as I walked through the door, I opened my eyes on the other side, the room doesn't even look like its underground, it has high arches and pillars, there are displays, glass shelves all around the room holding valuables with little plaques saying what they are, I see various weapons resting on the walls and walk over to them, two short twin swords, a pair of sai (v), throwing knives, a gun and I also pick up a staff with a crystal heart at the top. I walked along the rest of the shelves and picked up things as I saw them until I reached a door at the end of the room. I put everything down on a shelf and walked through the door. The room smelt like blood and coffins lined the walls, in the middle of the room stood a fountain. I walked to the centre of the room and looked in the water. "You're supposed to drink It." a voice sounded. " it was put in here for a reason. Everyone in this family needs to drink from it on their first time here." another voice said.

I turned around and gasped. "you have cat ears!" in front of me where two boys with cat ears and tails one had red hair and the other had blue. "Who are you?" I asked, they looked a little sad after I said that. "Drink the water and you'll know" the blue haired one said.

I turned around and looked down at the water. I cupped my hands together and scooped the water up to my lips, I started to get dizzy then felt myself fall, feeling one f the cat-boys catch me "sleep well mistress" I heard them mumble before I fell unconscious.

Notes.

I got this off google translate so please don't blame me of its wrong, it's the same poem from hp1.

Random name

Random name

Wasn't much blood, just a few stray drops. She isn't a vampire… yet… hahaha

Weapons.

TBC

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

_**I - everyone's outfits: **__pic's on profile_

Please tell me what you think of the new version.

_**Ch 1**__** – 1,618 words**_

_**Ch 2**__** – 1,824 words**_

_**Ch 3**__** – 1,155 words**_

_**Ch 4**_** – **_**1,442 words**_

_**Ch 5**__** – 2,507 words**_

_**Ch 6**__** – 1,496 words**_

_**Total**__** – 10,042 words**_


	7. 7 Training

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, ok I own the ideas for this fic but nothing else.

On with the story.

"talking"

: thinking :

(_**Notes**_)

****NIGHTMARE YORI****

Yuki Riddle

Ch 7 - Training

'Well that was weird' I thought as I woke in my own bed. "Mistress! You're awake!"

I turned my head to the voice and sure enough the cat-like boys were there sitting in my room.

"Who..."

"We… are the Cheshire twins! My name is Shadow and this is my brother Light we used to live with you when you were little. Humans would have called us your pets, however, we are not common household pets, we're magical and therefore, since we bonded with you when you were a child, we are known as familiars." The dark haired boy said.

"Isn't a Cheshire the cat from Alice in wonderland?" I asked curious.

The boy scratched his head then the white haired twin answered. "That would have been our..." He stopped to think for a minute before continuing. "...great grandmother.. She died shortly after 'Alice' died. The last Cheshire cats went into hiding in Wonderland a few decades ago, but we managed to find our way to the above. Tricky business since they sealed off almost all the exits." I nodded then looked at the door as it opened.

Tom walked through and sat next to me. "Your training will start today, I've written you a timetable for the week, it will be like regular schooling, so be on time." He said glancing to me then looking around the room before settling on the closet. " also after you've eaten this afternoon Lucius will come and get you. Cissa will be there with clothes prepared and waiting for you, you will need to change and follow them to a meeting room, once you've arrived you'll need to stand beside me. Is everything clear? Do I need to repeat anything for you?" he asked me.

I shook my head and went to leave but turned around near the door.

"I trust you two have good memories" he said to the twins.

Both nodded in reply and replied with "we will insure she makes her classes in time."

Tom nods and continues out of the room as the twins head to the wardrobe to find her clothes for her lessons.

Shaddow and light grinned and pulled me into the bathroom. (They laid out clothes for me to wear and left, I showered and got ready to leave. Walking out the door I saw cissa sitting on a chair in my room.. She saw me and stood." Let's get going shall we?" She said and walked out of the room. I followed till we reached a dark room with lit candles on the wall, a desk sat on one side with work benches on the other side and a large space between.

"This is where all of your classes will be held, with the exception of your battle training that will be held in the training hall. Your potions classes will be on the weekends for 3 hours and you will have etiquette after these lessons, with the exception of today. Your other classes will be held by other people tom trusts, I'm guessing at the moment it will be, Seveus, Lucius, Bella, Fenrir, Rodolphus and Rebastian, there will most likely be others added on, but we mainly need to get you up to speed on the Hogwarts curriculum before we do anything else, because, I'm guessing, you want to go to Hogwarts next year with Harry and Draco."

"I want to go with them but I don't think I'd learn fast enough." I said looking at the ground.

"... I might be able to do something to help you; I'll stop by your room tonight to give it to you." As cissa said this Bella walked into the room.

And so the hour passed quickly. I understood a lot of what they were saying, this surprised me since I've never heard of any of these things before today.

Severus came. And traded places with cissa and Bella. He explained how to use the equipment and what the ingredients in the storage rooms were. When it was over he led me to the dining room and left me with Draco and Harry who were sitting awkwardly next to each other trying to not look at each other.

I sat down and told a house elf what I wanted to eat.

After finishing I asked the boys what Hogwarts was like.

"Well, the classes are behind Durmstrang , but other than that they're good, but last year they held the Triwizard Tournament, we'll just sum that up as a disaster." They couldn't say more because Lucius arrived and took me to change my clothes.

_**Ch 1 – 1,618 words**_

_**Ch 2 – 1,824 words**_

_**Ch 3 – 1,155 words**_

**_Ch 4_ – _1,442 words_**

_**Ch 5 – 2,507 words**_

_**Ch 6 – 1,496 words**_

_**Ch 7 – 768 words**_

_**Total**__** – 10,810**_ _**words**_


End file.
